


Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard has this habit of shoving Rodney into little used corridors or supply closets and molesting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

Sheppard has this habit of shoving Rodney into little used corridors or supply closets and molesting him. It always starts with Rodney being sure he's too worried about someone seeing them to actually get interested and it always ends with him leaning against the wall panting and so hard he can't really walk.

But this, this is too much. He's walking down the hall on his way to the lab, totally and utterly minding his own business when Sheppard grabs his arm and yanks him into a transporter.

"We can't," Rodney begins.

Sheppard puts a hand over his mouth and hits the screen and a moment later, he's hauling Rodney into a dimly lit hallway. "Where are we?" Rodney says.

Sheppard doesn't bother answering; he just shoves up against Rodney and kisses him hard and Rodney feels like he's been conditioned or fucking _trained_ or something, because his mouth goes open and he moans.

"You always worry about being caught," Sheppard says, after pulling away for a moment. "We're out on the West Pier."

"But won't...."

Sheppard kisses him again, shoving his leg between Rodney's legs. The bulk of his gun in its thigh holster rubs against Rodney's thigh and might even leave bruises, but Rodney didn't care much as Sheppard's lean thigh presses up hard against Rodney's cock. And yes, there's another conditioned response; Rodney's so fucking hard it almost hurts. He moans and grinds up against Sheppard, feeling Sheppard's cock pressing against his leg.

Then Sheppard's hands are pushing his jacket away and Rodney braces himself, knowing what's coming next. And sure enough, Sheppard's thumbs are rubbing roughly against Rodney's nipples and it hurts just a little and Rodney's keening into Sheppard's mouth as he grinds against Sheppard's leg like a whore.

"Oh yeah," Sheppard says, moving his mouth down to Rodney's neck. He's careful not to bite although his late afternoon stubble burns against Rodney's skin. "You fucking love this, don't you?"

"God," Rodney gasps. "I...oh fuck...I can't...."

And this is where Sheppard usually pulls away and leaves, but today, he's not. He catches a bit of Rodney's shirt and the skin under it in his teeth and worries at it while pinching Rodney's nipples.

"Major," Rodney moans. 'I...please...this is...."

Sheppard presses up harder with his leg and that's all it takes, Rodney yelps and comes hard, lights flashing behind his closed eyes.

"Oh yeah," Sheppard says again. He leans back and smirks that cocky smirk at Rodney. "That's a good look on you McKay."

Before Rodney can say anything or pull himself together, Sheppard's gone, leaving Rodney to wonder, yet again, what the hell is going on between them.

And to hope he can make it back to his room without anyone seeing him.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: [jrho](http://jrho.livejournal.com/)'s "Someone coming in his/her pants," [therosewilde](http://therosewilde.livejournal.com/)'s "pinning someone against the wall" and "frot" and [secrethappiness](http://secrethappiness.livejournal.com/)' "over-the-clothes angry groping...." I simply could not make John do this where they could get caught but it's implied that he has before so it kind of fits in with the whole public/semi-public thing too. I also couldn't help was implying that there was more going on than meets the eye.


End file.
